What Happens When you're Alone in a Glittery Warlock's Apartment
by OQuinn53
Summary: Prompt from tumblr that turned into Malec's second date. What exactly does one do when you're alone with a glittery warlock in his apartment? Fluff ensues. Malec.


**A/N: Hello! So it's me, avoiding updating Turpentine. Which I will get to. ... Sometime.**

**Anyway! This was from a prompt I got from Naartio on tumblr! It started out innocently enough. The prompt was lingering kisses on Alec's cheek and, well. It kinda turned into their second date, apparently. Which is a lot different from their first... except how it ends. :p**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

What Happens When You're Alone in a Glittery Warlock's Apartment

Alec wasn't sure what he was doing.

He was at Magnus's loft, sitting awkwardly on a stool while Magnus himself was mixing them drinks. That was normal enough, sure. But he was inside Magnus's loft.

Now, he had been before. In fact, many times. It was where they had first met, where he had his first kiss, and where they ended up during their first date. But this was different. This was date two.

Magnus had decided that staying in would be best for this date, considering everything that had happened last time. Alec didn't blame him. He still got embarrassed remembering the different ways he humiliated himself, even if it turned out for the better. He still wondered why Magnus agreed to see him again, but he had, and here they were.

In Magnus's loft.

Alone.

Where they had barely been able to pull away from each other last time.

Although, the loft itself looked very different, Alec couldn't help but notice the same couch was there. Then again, it might not have changed much at all. Alec hadn't exactly been paying attention to the interior design. He had been much too preoccupied.

So when Magnus handed him a glass with a red tinted drink, smiling teasingly at him, he couldn't help the blush that overcame his cheeks.

"Don't spill it this time, unless you want to wear a shirt that says 'BITE ME' on the front and 'I'LL LIKE IT' on the back," Magnus said with a wink, making Alec hold the glass with two hands as if it was his life line and earning a laugh from Magnus.

"So, er," Alec said, cursing his inability to say anything interesting. "What are we going to do tonight?"

"Something non-lethal," Magnus said. "Which is limited with you around." Alec was about to protest when Magnus spoke back up. "Darling, I don't know if I can even walk down the stairs with you."

Alec sputtered but did not say anything. What was he supposed to say? That he had a permanent balance rune for a reason? That he had been so focused on MAGNUS that he just hadn't been paying attention? Both were equally embarrassing so he just sipped nervously at his drink, which was strong and like nothing he had ever tasted before.

"What is this?" He asked, gesturing the drink.

Magnus waved dismissively. "Liquid courage. Come on, let's watch a movie."

Magnus, Alec realized, really knew his movies. Alec did not, and by the time he had admitted to not seeing over a dozen of Magnus's suggestions, Magnus was frowning with an armful of DVDs.

"Well this is unfortunate," Magnus said as he set the pile down. "All of these are must-see and do not allow for other activities."

"Other activities?" Alec asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

Magnus looked at him pitifully. "You are innocent, aren't you?" Then he did something that startled Alec. He kissed Alec's cheek, a quick peck before he winked.

Alec understood. His stomach seemed so tight, and his cheeks warmed as he swallowed. He licked his lips nervously and saw Magnus's cat eyes flicker down to them. "We can, um. We can watch… Blade…?" he said, his eyes catching one of the movies. "I've seen that."

Magnus cringed. "Not the most romantic movie, but it will do," he said as he grabbed the movie and put it in the player.

It was about thirty minutes into the movie when Alec realized exactly why so many dates involved movies. Even if they weren't talking, the noise made it somehow not awkward at all. Then again, it might have also had to do with that red drink he finished. He was starting to feel a bit anxious, though, just sitting next to Magnus. He had seen Blade before and so he had spent his time wondering how make-out sessions actually started during movies. Then he flushed when he realized that was really all he could think about, Magnus's lips on his, on his neck, his shoulders, his chest-

No. He had to calm down or it would be extremely obvious where his mind was. So he thought of MAGNUS, and how animated he was. He thought of how he had the best sense of humor, and how he turned every comment into a compliment. He thought of Magnus's confidence, and how he still showed just a hint of nervousness when Alec had blurted out his thoughts on the date. How he gasped before Alec had kissed him.

That must have been how you started make-out sessions, because with no real explanation on how it happened, Alec was kissing Magnus. Not that Alec was really thinking about that anymore. He wasn't thinking at all, really. Not that he could with Magnus's extremely talented mouth. Alec just wanted to be CLOSER to him, and so he moved to fix that problem. And then hands moved from his hair (when did they get there?) to his hips, pulling him closer, making it so they were touching at every point possible. Then someone moaned and it took Magnus chuckling for Alec to realize it was him. He did not stop, though. He could not, but Magnus pulled back, his breath slightly uneven and his hair a wreck. Alec's arms were around his neck, barely letting him pull away.

"Why…?" Alec asked as he loosened his arms.

"Because," Magnus said as he gave Alec a peck on the mouth. "If you continue on much further I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Oh," Alec said, thinking that wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

"You are adorable," Magnus said with a chuckle as he kissed the corner of Alec's mouth. "You must know that."

"Kittens are adorable," Alec said, feeling flushed but unmoving as Magnus kissed his check, his lips lingering. They were soft and truly distracting. "I'm a… a Shadowhunter. We are not… adorable," he said, his breath uneven as Magnus continued to give him soft kisses, his lips trailing along the skin, reaching his jawline and Alec couldn't help but incline his head to give Magnus more access.

"You are," Magnus whispered against his skin, his breath cool on Alec's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Alec grabbed Magnus's upper arms, as if to pull him closer, or just to keep him in place. This felt so NICE, so warm and comfortable and RIGHT. It was when Magnus's mouth seemed to attach to his throat that he let out a hitching gasp, his toes curling in his boots, his hands pulling Magnus's head closer, his body straining against the other's. His neck had always been sensitive, but this seemed to turn his bones to mush, and lit a fire within him, something he had never felt with anyone. He felt Magnus's mouth open, felt his tongue and he didn't restrain the moan he released, not even comprehending it as Magnus's large hands pulled him closer. Then Magnus traced his lips lower, to his collar bone before he pulled back. Alec looked at him, his breath coming out in pants and he felt flushed, his body hot and needy.

"Alexander…" Magnus whispered, leaning his forehead against Alec's. "I told you. You're adorable." Then he smiled, and it was a smile that made his eyes shine and Alec couldn't find it in him to protest. "Possibly more on the incredibly sexy side at the moment, and I believe I need to take a shower," Magnus added, and Alec wondered how he could keep his voice so steady after THAT.

Then again, Magnus was the one who had been kissing HIM… Alec flushed as Magnus's words registered, after he realized what they MEANT, and right after he realized he was in the exact same situation.

"I should go," he said hastily, pulling away from Magnus, stumbling up to a standing position, which really didn't work and he ended up falling back, his knees not seeming to cooperate as he landed hard on his rear. His cheeks seemed to warm even MORE as he saw Magnus's amused expression.

"You just can't prove me wrong, Alexander," Magnus said, almost like a purr. Alec scrambled to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, as if it would straighten it. Nothing ever seemed to.

"A-anyway," he said, coughing into his hand. "Maybe… Maybe we can get coffee sometime?" He suggested, bouncing his eyes away from Magnus, trying to ignore the evidence of why he needed a shower. Alec needed one, too, but he had a whole train ride home before he could do that.

"How about tomorrow morning?" Magnus said. "I'll leave the door unlocked. You're welcome to come in, though I doubt I'll be up if you come over early."

"Oh," Alec said, his chest tightening at the idea of being able to come inside in his own. It wasn't a bad feeling, though. It was new, and exciting, if slightly nerve wracking. He was a guest and he wasn't sure what he'd do if Magnus was still asleep. Yet he still said "okay" and nodded. He didn't move still, too nervous to, until Magnus stood up. He stepped close to Alec, their breath mingling and Alec felt himself shiver.

"Maybe coffee will help me keep my hands off of you."

Alec tucked his head in embarrassment, but he couldn't say the comment didn't please him. He had never felt desired in such a way before. He wanted to stay, to tell Magnus he didn't HAVE to keep his hands off him. That they could continue.

But they couldn't. Not yet. Alec knew that. He also knew what would happen if he kissed Magnus again, so he took a step back.

"Tomorrow morning, then," Alec said, mentally making sure he had nothing that would prevent him from going, and if he did what excuse he could use to get out of it.

Then he felt lips on his cheek, soft and warm, but it was different from before. It didn't heat his skin, or make desire swell within him. Something else stirred in him, though. Something he didn't recognize, and something he wasn't sure he wanted to recognize.

"See you then," Magnus said when he pulled back, and Alec missed the touch already.

So Alec left then, shy and nervous, but excited for the morning, and what he'd learn about the dazzling warlock named Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think~**

**~Annie**


End file.
